


Breakfast in Bed

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur makes breakfast for his beloved.Oneshot/drabble





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your otp bringing Person B a terrible breakfast in bed and Person B eating it because they just appreciate them that much.

Arthur knocked lightly on the bedroom door, before opening it with his knee. He almost didn't want to wake him up. Francis was beautiful, even in his sleep.

But he stirred as soon as he heard the door open, slowly rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was cute like that too, Arthur decided. Not that he would ever admit any of this out loud of course.

"Arthur? _Mon_ _cher_ , what are you doing up so early? It's Saturday, remember?" He said, sitting up against the pillows. Arthur planted a kiss to his forehead, which shut him up pretty quickly.

"I just woke up to make my favorite husband in the world a nice breakfast."

Oh hell no. And he was actually expected to eat this food... Arthur's cooking was...oh god, it was weird.

"I hope I'm your only husband." Francis said drily. But he took the dish of food. Toast that was only a little black at the edges, covered in an odd green paste. It couldn't be jam.

"You know what I mean." Arthur rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mm, of course I do." Francis swallowed nervously, but he knew what he had to do. Remember him fondly. " _Merci_ , Arthur." And then he bit into it.

 __It tasted like eggs, and something else he couldn't -- didn't want to -- identify. What the hell...?!

But he smiled and finished it gracefully. And then he pressed a kiss to his cheek, returned the one Arthur had given him earlier.

Arthur curled back up in bed next to him, his head on his chest. "Thank you. I know you're sort of iffy about my cooking -- but I have no idea why, honestly. But I needed that."

Francis hummed in response and ran his hands through his hair.

"I came in late last night." Arthur sighed, sounding dejected. "It was a bad night for me. So thank you, love."

And Francis was even more grateful that he had just eaten it without any complaints this time. Sometimes you really should just trust your gut.


End file.
